Veinticinco años después
by Chitozarami
Summary: Una carta del pasado lleva a Katniss de regreso al Capitolio, 25 años después de la revolución.


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Katniss / Peeta

**Resumen: **Una carta del pasado lleva a Katniss de regreso al Capitolio, 25 años después de la revolución.

**Disclaimer:** Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Veinticinco años después**

___Katniss / Peeta_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Me juré a mi misma que nunca regresaría.

En el mismo momento en que aquellas bombas cayeron sobre la indefensa gente del Capitolio, entre las cuales se encontraba mi propia hermana, me prometí que nunca jamás pondría un pie de nuevo en el lugar.

Y sin embargo, aquí estoy, veinticinco años después, en un tren tan lujoso y parecido al que me llevo por primera vez. Un tren del Gobierno, que me lleva al lugar que ahora ocupan los que hace tanto tiempo se rebelaron contra Snow, los habitantes del Distrito 13.

¿Qué fue de los ciudadanos del Capitolio? Es mejor no pensar en ellos. Han pagado por los crímenes que no cometieron. Han pagado por actuar de la forma que se criaron y de la que no tenían forma de escapar, por las decisiones que tomaron unos pocos, por vivir en la ignorancia. Aún están pagando.

La venganza fue implacable y consecutiva. Tras los septuagésimo sextos juegos con niños del Capitolio como protagonistas, le siguieron los septuagésimo séptimos, octavos, novenos… Para cuando se celebraron los siguientes, los capitolinos habían pasado a vivir en la superficie del Distrito 13 y allí permanecieron en adelante. Los juegos continuaron hasta hoy.

Y ahora yo regreso allí atraída por una carta del pasado, dejando a buen recaudo a mi marido y mis otros dos hijos, que nada saben del objetivo de mi viaje. Voy a buscar a mi hija, que se encuentra bajo arresto del mismismo comandante de la guardia Gale Hawthorne, quién quizás por nuestra antigua camarería o como redención por sus pecados, ha mantenido en secreto su captura.

Mi hija, Coral Mellark, que ama La Veta, que es una copia de mí exceptuando los ojos azules, herencia de su padre. Que es la líder de la nueva revolución contra el Capitolio, contra sus horarios, su disciplina, su dureza… Que partió de casa a los dieciséis años sin decir nada, sin despedirse, con la misma mirada que yo cuando me enfrenté a mis primeros juegos del hambre.

No obstante, donde yo fui un oportuno títere, ella es una autentica líder. Toma las decisiones y acepta las consecuencias. Su prioridad es acabar con los juegos que su padre y yo no podemos mirar, sin que se pierdan vidas innecesariamente. Ella quiere acabar con la cabeza del gobierno, pero no busca una revolución a nivel nacional.

Su grupo es numeroso. Y hay personas de todos los distritos. Aborrecen los juegos, a pesar de afectar solo al Distrito 13.

Mientras cavilo, el tren llega a su destino. Bajo con prontitud, ignorando los saludos respetuosos de los guardias al bajar. Apenas pongo un pie en el suelo y lo veo ante mí.

Gale.

Pero ya no es mi Gale. Y mi corazón ni siquiera se acelera por un segundo por que aunque su expresión es de dolor, puedo notar las arrugas de quién mantiene el rostro severo cada día de su vida.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos minutos que parecen eternos. Después, empuja suavemente a la chica que esta junto a él hacia mí. Es Coral. Se recuesta contra mí y yo la sostengo fuertemente.

Me la ha devuelto, pero esta demacrada y sus ojos idos. El efecto del poder nuevamente. No ha podido evitar sonsacarle toda la información que ha podido.

Retengo el acceso de ira y me limito a mirarlo de la misma forma que lo hice cuando nos vimos por última vez. Decepcionada, dolida y asqueada.

Me doy media vuelta, prácticamente con todo el peso de mi hija sobre mí y me meto en el tren. Las puertas de cierran una vez dentro y me apresuro a recostarla y darle un poco de agua.

Sus ojos se posan en mí y una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja.

—Hola, mamá.

—Coral, duérmete.

Ella se limita a sonreírme un poco más y se queda dormida. El tren se pone en marcha de nuevo, rumbo a nuestro hogar.

Sé que apenas conseguiré retenerla en casa un mes o dos. Regresará al Capitolio. Puede que la próxima carta sea anunciándome su ejecución, puede que sea el mismo Gale quién la mate.

Pero también sé que es su tiempo. Que no es como yo. Que perseguirá sus ideales hasta el final, que nadie en quién confía la traicionará, que no perderá a un ser querido por su estupidez.

Coral disparará algún día una flecha directa al corazón del nuevo régimen que nos oprime y probablemente se hará cargo del nuevo gobierno. Quiero pensar que no se dejará corromper, que con el tiempo Panem se convertirá en aquello que yo soñaba que se convirtiera cuando peleé.

—¿Mamá?

Me acerco a ella.

—Descansa, aún quedan seis horas antes de llegar.

—No consiguieron sacarme nada.

—Duérmete.

—Mmm… —sus ojos se entrecierran—. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Y cae dormida otra vez.

Lo único que puedo hacer mientras pasan los minutos es acariciarle el cabello y sonreír ligeramente.

**Fin**


End file.
